


A Phone Call

by MrGreen56



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Caught, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating Boyfriend, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Glaz is a bit of a whore, Light Masochism, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Kapkan!, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: Maxim considers himself very lucky, he has a job that he enjoys and even more this job had given him the love of his life, his loving boyfriend Timur. Out on a mission it's time to wind down for the night and so he gives Timur a phone call, he hated being away from his boyfriend but it was just the way it was and a nice phone call with his artist never failed to brighten his night.Timur knows he's lucky to have such a loving and faithful boyfriend in Maxim. But he just can't help himself, the thrill of doing something he knows he shouldn't is euphoric. That and the dick he gets from others is too good to pass up.
Relationships: Implied Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_~Kapkan PoV~_

Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda had been transferred to Kaid's Fortress in Morocco alongside Frost and at the behest of the Fortress's commander to help train their soldiers in the art of trap making. Choosing the two hunters to do said training was a wise choice and Oryx had attested to their skills as he'd fallen for their traps in the combat simulations that Rainbow ran as training. Right now he and Tina had retired to their respective rooms, thankfully Kaid wasn't so stone hearted that he'd force the guest trainers to sleep with the rest of the soldiers in the Fortress and so the two had been given their own rooms. They were nothing fancy but they did have their own private bathrooms compared to the communal bathroom the rest of the soldiers had to use instead so he wouldn't complain. Maxim would look at his phone for a moment and wondered what his Boyfriend was doing, they'd been dating for a little over a year and a half and the thought of the quiet artist sitting in his room making another painting brought a smile to his face. Maxim had begun looking into getting a ring so that he could propose to the other man, living in UK on base had it's benefits to where he and Timur could actually marry unlike back in their home country where just being gay was illegal. He had already spoken with Six multiple times about becoming an official UK citizen so he and Timur didn't have to go back to Russia for anything more than a visit. He'd have to discuss this with Timur though, maybe when he got back to base would be when he brought it up. Maxim would then call his boyfriend and the phone would ring and ring, and ring and he thought he'd called after TImur had gone to sleep. However suddenly the soft and even tone of Timur came through with a soft "Hello?" and the sound of the others voice made him smile "Привет моя любовь" he spoke in their native tongue and a soft laugh could be heard from the other man "Maxim, it's good to hear from you again! How is....training" Timur had paused in his speaking for a moment and Maxim didn't pay it any mind as he began to talk about the day to day that he and Tina was dealing with. 

_~Glaz PoV~_

It had started out as a normal night for Timur as he'd finished washing up and was relaxing in the Spetsnaz barracks, the others were all in the rec room with the others. Most nights he did enjoy time with Shuhrat, however the man was currently playing as Alexsandr's partner in a big poker game that was going on that night. But that was no problem because he was actually planning on spending his time with someone else this time and speak of the devil, he walked right in with his cocky grin "Timur" Jordan would regard the Russian and he nodded back as the American advanced on him and the next thing he knew Jordan was kissing him. Timur would return the feverish kiss as he reached back and grabbed the American's ass as they grinded against one another and Jordan wasted no time in ripping the younger man out of his tank top and lowered himself to suckle on Timur's pec which caused him to arch his back a little bit. Maxim rarely ever played with his chest, he'd told the man many times that he loved it when his chest and nipples were played with but the hunter just either didn't remember or wasn't a fan of such things. Sex with Maxim was good, more than good, it was great! He'd learned about cumming hands free because of the other man's skill in bed but he just didn't do foreplay and when he did it was only for a couple minutes at best. Jordan on the other hand was taking full advantage of their alone time, lavishing each of Timur's pecs with attention and had the younger Russian writhing on the bed without ever even touching him, he'd been too starved of such a touch lately. Finally Jordan would reach down and grabbed the others bulge and smirked "Commando just for me? You little slut, you've been waiting for this all day haven't you?" Timur would only whimper a bit as Jordan pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside before undoing the others pants as well and pulled them down, exposing Timur to the cool air of the barracks.

Jordan wasted no time as he pulled some lube out from his pocket and slicked up his fingers before reaching down "Did you do as I asked?" Timur would look up at Jordan through half lidded eyes and nodded his head and the other smirked "Good boy" and there Jordan would reach to Timur's ass to find the plug he'd bought for the Russian to use on these occasions, it helped speed up the process "All day?" he'd inquire and Timur nodded "After my shower this morning" Timur had done exactly as the American had asked the night before, he wanted to be ready. This had Jordan's smirk widening as he leaned down and removed the plug, quickly delving his fingers into that tight space "Your my good little whore" he purred out as he quickly fingered the whimpering Spetsnaz. Timur had found that he loved Jordan's dirty talk once they were going, his dominating presence in bed was such a far cry from when he had sex with Maxim whom was slow and gentle with Timur, they made love. And while Timur loved it there were times where he just wanted to be fucked and the other man never did that, anytime Timur asked he'd state that he wanted to take his time and enjoy sex with the one he loved, not just have a rough quickie. 

Timur would look up in time to see Jordan strip out of his pants and the others cock stood proudly before him and the next thing he knew Jordan had climbed over Timur's prone form and was resting his cock in the younger man's face as a silent order. Without even a second thought Timur would open his mouth and begin sucking the other man's cock with his talented mouth. He'd been called a born cock sucker more than once. Jordan would groan as he fisted Timur's short hair and let the other go at his own pace, occasionally pushing deep into the others throat before pulling out. Once that was done Jordan would instruct the other to get on his hands and knees which Timur obeyed without question as the demolitionist wasted no time in lining himself up with Timur's hole before pushing in. Timur let out a loud moan as Jordan wasted no time in fucking the Spetsnaz, the sound of their hips smacking together as the two groaned in unison. Jordan would then reach up and bluntly slapped Timur's ass cheek which made the younger man yelp a bit as a garish red outline would stick out against his pale skin. Jordan did that again, but this time on the other cheek as Timur would rest his head in his arms as he began to groan at the abuse he was taking. Just another thing Maxim refused to do, he wouldn't even lightly spank Timur at all. Jordan had begun to slap each cheek with each thrust and the two became groaning messes as Timur reveled in the pain mixing with the pleasure.

In the midst of their fuck session the sound of some kind of Russian song had begun playing and in the midst of slapping noises it was almost missed, however Timur's head shot up which caused Jordan to pause as both soon heard the music "Fuck..it's Maxim" Timur muttered as he reached towards his pillow there the phone was resting and stared at the number. He was about to set it down when Jordan leaned down "Answer it" he ordered which caused Timur's eyes to widen "What I'm not..." however Jordan would quickly cut him off with a sharp thrust which caused the younger man to gasp "Answer. It" he punctuated each order and without missing a beat Timur would tap the button to answer the call as it was on it's last ring "Put it on speaker" Jordan ordered and he obliged without question as the phone was set down before him "Hello?" he spoke softly as Jordan had wasted no time getting back to fucking Timur while he spoke to his boyfriend on the phone "Привет моя любовь" Jordan smirked, he'd been learning some Russian with Maxim and Alexsandr and had a conversational understanding of it "Maxim, it's good to hear from you again! How is.." Jordan had made a sharp thrust while a hand had gone down and none too gently squeezed the others balls, causing him to stumble a bit "..Training?" he got out, somehow managing to keep his tone even as Jordan went to work on fucking Timur into the bed while the others boyfriend spoke about this and that of what's been going on around the Fortress. How Tina had a difficult time dealing with some of the younger members of the Fortress who may or may not have been a tad sexist, and how she'd promptly put them in their place with an effortless beat down. Timur would chuckle a bit before biting down on his hand to hold back a moan before gathering himself "So what are you doing right now Timur?" Maxim would inquire about his boyfriend "Oh you know, just...." Jordan decided to be cheeky and gave an extra hard thrust that clapped their hips together "Hey Maxim! What's up my man?" he loudly announced, much to Timur's horror. However it seemed Jordan had spoken loudly enough to cover up the sound their hips meeting as he'd lean down and completely engulf Timur, resting his chest on the others back as he soon began short, hard thrusts as he continued fucking Timur "Jordan?" Maxim questioned as Timur had to recompose himself "Yeah, J..Jordan and I are just hanging out while the others have their poker night" Timur spoke, trying to hold back the tremble in his voice as Jordan began nibbling on his ear lobe.

Maxim smiled and laughed a bit "Ah So you've finally learned your lesson and stopped gambling Jordan?" the American was known to have horrible luck when it came to gambling anything. Jordan meanwhile would smirk "Oh please, I'm just letting them have their fun. Next poker night I'm going to demolish them" he spoke without a care in the world as if he wasn't fucking Maxim's boyfriend. Jordan would suddenly take over the conversation with Timur meekly contributing here and there, the whole time the American was balls deep in Timur. Once Jordan had gotten Maxim to begin going on about some of the things he's been teaching the soldiers, the older man would lean down to whisper in Timur's ear "Moan for him, just one moan in his ear...c'mon.." Timur would wildly shake his head as he bit down on his hand, trying to focus on the sound of Maxim's voice. He loved Maxim, he did. But Jordan knew how to give him just what he wanted "Do it" Jordan ordered, testing to see just how much power he could employ over Timur but it seemed like this was where he drew the line. Well, it seemed that Jordan would have to destroy that line. So while Maxim was speaking Jordan would suddenly a fast, rough pace with Timur which had him accidentally let out a gasp which caused Maxim to pause "Is something wrong?" he'd inquire and Timur was quick to speak up "N..No! Sorry, continue" Maxim thought that was strange but thought nothing of it as he'd continue on speaking about one soldier who'd nearly lost a finger trying to set one of the traps that Tina had brought with her. Timur would turn and glared at Jordan whom had a cocky smirk, but a gasp wasn't what he wanted. So soon he'd begin a brutal assault on Timur's prostate, as somehow the soft sound of Jordan's hips slapping against Timur's perky ass wasn't picked up by the phone "Anyway it's late, I should be heading to bed now alright?" Maxim began as Jordan reached out and grabbed Timur by his short hair, yanking his head back and away from the hands he'd been using to muffle himself. He'd then reach around and grabbed Timur's balls and squeezed them hard, loosening his grip, then tightening again. The younger Spetsnaz's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried his hardest to keep himself quiet but soon a blinding, white hot orgasm rocked his body. He couldn't help it he let out a loud groan right into the phone as he shot his load directly into the sheet, Jordan meanwhile couldn't hold himself back anymore. He just got TImur to moan right in his boyfriends ear as he fucked him, he would bottom out as he shot his load directly into Timur's body, into where only Maxim should have been allowed to cum "Timur!?" Maxim called out in shock "What's going on?!" he demanded as Timur scrambled to work past the pure bliss, adrenaline, and panic that was coursing through his body "S..sorry Maxim! Jordan he...he just won't stop being...you know...Jordan..." Timur tried his hardest to try and sound coherent and there was a pause before suddenly Maxim had begun laughing, he bought it! 

"Is Jordan really being that big of a pain in the ass?" he stated ironically "You...have no idea..." Jordan would lean down and grabbed Timur's chin and turned it as he promptly began to furiously make out to the sound of Maxim's chuckles, making sure to explore ever crevice of the pliant artists mouth "Well OK, good luck with Jordan Timur, I love you" Timur would break from the kiss for only a moment "I love you too Maxim" he stated before Jordan reclaimed his mouth in a ferocious kiss as Maxim hung up and laid down with a smile on his face. God he loved Timur, and it was nice of Jordan to spend time with Timur. He knew those two were pretty close friends along with Shurhat, he knew that Timur was close with him as well. With that Maxim would fall asleep peacefully while Jordan was now sticking his dick in Timur's mouth to clean it off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan gets home but Glaz can't help himself, he loves being dominated.

It had been a week since the phone call where Timur moaned into the phone but thankfully his boyfriend was none the wiser, probably because he didn't even humor the idea that his boyfriend would cheat on him. Maxim was due to return within the next half hour and instead of waiting in the rec room until Maxim and Tina's helicopter landed, he was in the American's barracks riding Jordan's cock reverse cowgirl while everyone else was working. They'd fucked just about every day since that phone call and even now Timur was still a moaning mess as Jordan was mercilessly slapping Timur's ass raw "Hope Maxim want's to fuck you tonight, I want him to see your perky ass raw and red from me" Timur whimpered as he continued to ride Jordan's cock, he needed to clean up and get ready soon for Maxim's return. So Timur would reach down and grabbed his own dick, stroking himself as he Jordan was about to leave his ass bruised with how hard he was slapping him. Timur would then let out a groan as he shot a load directly onto Miles's bunk, it had been so spur of the moment that the two hadn't even checked to see whose bed they'd begun fucking in. And Jordan would shoot his load directly into Timur once more and the two would be panting messes before Jordan captured Timur's lips in another kiss "I want you to go greet Maxim with my cum still inside you" he ordered and Timur whimpered into the kiss "Jordan..please he'll..." he began but Jordan spoke "Well hopefully he doesn't pull you aside to fuck before you clean up" and without another word Jordan pulled out of Timur's ass and stuck the plug into the artists twitching hole, causing him to gasp and look back at Jordan, as if begging him to reconsider. But the American was already pushing Timur off him, standing up "You know the drill" and without missing a beat Timur would sit up and wrap his lips around Jordan's cock, sucking and licking every part of it to clean the other man off "Fuck...if only Maxim knew the little whore you are when he's not here" he stated with a cocky smirk before tucking himself back into his pants and both men proceeded to redress themselves "Welp I'm off, I was supposed to some tests on César's Volcán Shield, Elena is going to be pissed at me for being late!" and just like that he was back to the same old lovable Jordan that everyone knew him as. It was like a light switch with that man, the moment he got horny it was like he was a completely different person. Timur was sure that the only other person who knew of this kind of change among their colleges was Mike. As Jordan had once described their relationship they were more than fuck buddies, but not quite in a committed relationship and for some reason Timur had a suspicion that it was on Mike's end that the two hadn't actually started going out. The two would quickly correct themselves, Jordan would begin his trek to the R&D labs where Elena was going to chew him out while Timur had begun his trek to the rec room.

He would quickly pull out his phone and checked the time, Maxim should be landing in about twenty minutes which gave Timur enough time to quickly go change clothes! So with that Timur would begin walking down the halls, pausing for a couple minutes to speak to Gustave whom reminded him of his upcoming physical and a few other things that the sniper needed to be reminded of. With that Timur walked to the Spetsnaz barracks, right now he knew that Alexsandr was probably training with Lera and Shurhat so he'd be able to change without needing to go to the locker room. Timur would just barely open the door a crack before he froze in mid step as he stared forward at the sight before him, Shurhat with his head leaned back against the couch and his eyes closed and sweatpants around his ankles as he was jerking off. But what truly caught Timur's eye was the fellow Russian's cock, it was easily a couple inches bigger than both Jordan and Maxim's, girthy, and quite veiny. It was all in all a magnificent cock. Timur salivated for a moment as he simply remained staring as he felt his own cock twitch in interest despite having cum only five or six minutes earlier "Can I help you?" Timur's eyes shot up to see Shurhat's brown eyes staring him down in the doorway "S..Sorry! I just needed to get some uh some..." he began but the older Russian interrupted him "You were staring for a minute" had it really been a minute? However instead of covering himself up or anything else Shurhat simply sat there languidly stroking himself "Well, what are you waiting for?" Timur blinked and stared at the other man in confusion "You came here for something, no?" Timur found his words stuck in his throat, he tried to keep eye contact but his gaze would drift down to that beautiful cock every time. Suddenly a sly smirk grew on his face "Why don't you come over here for a closer look if you're so interested?" Timur blinked and as if on auto pilot he closed the door and walked over to Shurhat, he had time to experience this while Maxim was gone right? He still had fifteen minutes, or so he thought. 

Timur would stop before the smirking Russian and got on his knees "I thought...you were..you know..." Shurhat rolled his eyes "I am straight, but I haven't had a warm body in a long time and besides" he stated with a smirk as he slapped his meaty cock against Timur's face "A mouth is a mouth, regardless of one's gender" he stated as Timur hesitated for a moment, Maxim would be here soon but...he would admit that he had fantasized about Shurhat many times in the past, he'd seen the others cock in the communal shower when it was flaccid and when they changed together. Not only that but he was straight as an arrow, when would Timur get this chance again? And so with a mental apology to Maxim the youngest Spetsnaz would wrap his lips around the head of the others cock and slowly worked himself a bit, using his free hand to jerk off the rest of Shurhat's cock. He'd gently bob his head, running his tongue over the others slit which caused the older man to groan in satisfaction at the feeling he hadn't had in so long. But he wanted more "Maxim will..be here soon you know, how would he react to seeing his precious boyfriend sucking someone else's dick?" he stated and Timur would look up and knew the other was right, he really should stop now and head to the helipad but...he wanted to taste Shurhat's cum so badly, he was already on his dick after all. So Timur would instead begin to lower himself a bit further, removing his hand as he tried going lower "You've made your choice it seems" he commented before resting his hand on the back of Timur's head "Heh..." he slowly began to push Timur down a bit further onto his cock "Sorry Maxim, it's not my fault..." he apologized to the absent man "...that you chose to date some cock loving whore!" and without any warning Shurhat forced the rest of his length down Timur's throat. The visible bulge in Timur's throat where his cock could be seen was magnificent and the feeling of someone gagging around it was even better. He hadn't gotten head in so long, even longer since anyone was able to deep throat him, if he was gay then maybe he'd have tried to take Timur for himself. But as it stood now? Well...as he said, a mouth was a mouth...and a hole was a hole. 

The whole time Timur was slapping the other man's thighs in panic as he was literally gagging and choking on the others cock, but it seemed that either Shurhat didn't realize it or just didn't care as he kept himself balls deep in Timur's mouth. Finally the man would blessedly let the other up for air as he gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks as the older Russian only smirked at the sight, it was beautiful really. Timur's cheeks were flushed red, spit drooling down his lips along with some pre come mixed in as well. Timur would then, like a good whore go back in as he began to suck the others cock, or more accurately he let the other man fuck his throat as the man had set a brutal pace. Meanwhile the artist would unzip himself as he began jerking himself off as he was used and abused by Shurhat, this was everything he fantasized about whenever he thought of being with him. Maxim was far too gentle to ever do this and much like Jordan who'd happily oblige, neither were this hung. He wanted to ride this man's cock so badly, to be so perfectly filled by this massive cock, he wanted Shurhat to destroy him so badly. The whole time while Timur had began groaning around the others cock his phone had buzzed, alerting him to a text message but right now this was more important. The room would be quiet besides the soft grunts of Shurhat and the obscene sounds of Timur making slurping around the cock and making a mess of himself as pre and spit all mixed into a frothy mess around his lips and dribbling down his chin. 

Timur would then let out a loud moan that vibrated through Shurhat cock as the younger Spetsnaz shot his second load of the day, however unlike earlier what little cum he had only dribbled out onto the floor. Meanwhile Shurhat had begun panting "Fuck...Timur...I'm gonna cum..!" this spurred Timur on as he began sucking with great fervor and suddenly a large, hot load of cum would shoot into Timur's waiting mouth and down his throat as he dutifully sucked down as much a she could with some of it dribbling down his chin in a mess of drool and cum. Timur would continue sucking on the cock however to milk every last drop "Блядь! Вы сосать хуй!" he cried out as Shurhat quickly grabbed Timur's head and forcibly pulled him off his cock "Fuck...you really are a fucking whore" he gasped out, feeling like his limbs were made of jello. Shurhat hadn't had an orgasm like that...ever, maybe he'd give men a try more often if this was the result. Timur would stay there for a moment before looking down at his phone and felt his heart seize up, the earlier message was a text from Maxim letting him know he landed and was going through the standard procedure when anyone came back from an assignment "Fuck! Maxim is here!" this caused Shurhat the blink as Timur scrambled to correct himself while Shurhat casually just pulled his sweatpants back up, tucking himself away while glancing down at the ground. Then he'd casually use his foot to rub Timur's earlier orgasm into nothing more than an indiscernible stain in the carpet. 

Timur had grabbed a tissue from the box next to his bed and had just barely finished wiping his face before Maxim walked into the room and smiled softly at the sight his boyfriend "Timur, I was wondering where you were" Timur would throw the cum and spit laden tissue away as he turned and smiled at his boyfriend, had he waited a moment longer to bask in the afterglow of what he and Shurhat did they would have certainly been caught. Maxim meanwhile would drop his bag onto his bed, looking over at Shurhat whom had stood up from his place on the couch "Heading to training?" Maxim would inquire and the other would nod his head "Yeah, that and to give you two _lovebirds_ some alone time" Timur didn't miss the way the older man said lovebirds and felt his heart twist in guilt, he'd cheated on his boyfriend with two different men in the span of a half hour, he felt disgusted with himself but yet he had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time either. Maxim would walk forward and gripped the others chin and leaned in for a kiss, happily exploring the others mouth as they kissed. He did notice a strange taste in his boyfriends mouth, what the hell was that? Meanwhile Timur would open his eyes slightly and locked eyes with Shurhat whom was smirking a bit at the sight, clearly amused that Timur was quite literally kissing his boyfriend with the very mouth that was not even minutes prior wrapped around his cock sucking every bit of cum it could. Shurhat would then obscenely grab his crotch and looked Timur directly in the eye, this wasn't going to be a one time thing. Meanwhile Maxim would reach down with both hands and gently kneaded Timur's ass which only served as a reminder that he still had Jordan's cum in his ass as well. Timur really was a whore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блядь! Вы сосать хуй! = Fuck! You cock sucker!
> 
> Will this get continued? Maybe if enough people like it. Will Maxim ever find out his loving boyfriend is a whore? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Привет моя любовь = Hi my Love
> 
> I have to admit, I feel kinda bad for Kapkan but at the same time I'm also weak for the idea of Timur being a complete whore haha. Let me know what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
